


Only a dream

by La_Polly



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Sexual Frustration, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Polly/pseuds/La_Polly
Summary: Non poteva andare avanti così, non poteva fantasticare in quel modo su di lei – o forse sì?
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 5
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Only a dream

La stava baciando – lui, che ripugnava anche il minimo contatto fisico con un’altra persona. Senza nemmeno pensarci l’aveva attirata di colpo verso di sé e aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue. Da quanto tempo l’aveva desiderato? Tanto, troppo, e adesso lo stava facendo, la stava toccando – i guanti abbandonati sulla scrivania, nessuna barriera fra la sua pelle e quella di lei. Inej lo strinse ancora di più, come se avesse avuto paura di vederlo scomparire da un momento all’altro, e soffocò un ansito contro la sua bocca quando le morse il labbro inferiore. Kaz si scostò, guardandola malizioso, e lei arrossì, facendolo eccitare ancora di più. Intrappolandola contro il muro, scese verso il suo collo per baciarlo con ardore mentre le accarezzava la schiena. Inej si inarcò sotto il suo tocco, pregandolo di non fermarsi, Kaz allora la prese in braccio, le gambe di lei strette dietro la schiena, e premette l’erezione tra le cosce, facendola sussultare. Erano ancora troppo vestiti, non poteva permettersi di indugiare, la voleva così tanto che rischiava di impazzire. Senza smettere di baciarla, la spogliò lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo per esplorare con i polpastrelli quella pelle calda e morbida – nessuna paura, stavolta, nessuna esitazione. Un gemito strozzato le sfuggì dalle labbra quando le sfiorò il clitoride con il pollice. Kaz la guardò dritta negli occhi, una muta domanda che trovò subito una risposta affermativa, e con un movimento deciso ma al tempo stesso delicato la penetrò. Subito si sentì avvolgere da lei; quella sensazione lo colpì come un pugno dritto alla bocca dello stomaco. 

Era innamorato di Inej, non aveva più intenzione di negarlo – e infatti glielo disse mentre la prendeva lì, contro il muro, lo ripeté più e più volte, tremando tra le braccia di quella ragazza stupenda che lo aveva conquistato poco alla volta. 

Inej, stretta a lui, assecondò le sue spinte, gli occhi semichiusi e il respiro affannato. Era una visione stupenda e Kaz non era certo di esserne degno. La baciò di nuovo con passione, muovendosi sempre più velocemente; la testa gli girava ma non aveva alcuna importanza, c’erano solo loro due, nessun’altro e nient’altro contava in quel momento perfetto che entrambi avevano così tanto aspettato. Si perse dentro di lei, amandola con tutto se stesso, senza mai farle del male, senza mai fermarsi finché entrambi non raggiunsero l’orgasmo e si accasciarono sul pavimento, ancora stretti l’uno all’altra.

Kaz si svegliò di colpo ma Inej non era lì. Il cuore gli batteva furioso contro la cassa toracica, era madido di sudore e respirava con fatica. Aggrottando la fronte si chiese come e quando avesse raggiunto la sua brandina – non ricordava di essersi coricato. Guardando verso il basso vide che era vestito e allora un lampo di realizzazione lo colpì: era stato soltanto un sogno. Imprecò tra i denti, affondando le mani nei capelli e tirandoli così forte da rischiare di strapparseli. Era frustrato, arrabbiato, eccitato. Non poteva andare avanti così, non poteva fantasticare in quel modo su di lei – o forse sì?

Chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi la vide ancora contro di lui, nuda e bellissima. Percepì il suo calore, il suo profumo, la morbidezza della sua pelle, e si maledì perché poteva averla solo nei suoi sogni.


End file.
